cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cazer
Sean Azer (Born April 11th, 1991) or better known for his ring name Cazer is a Professional Wrestler signed under WWE. Early Life Sean Azer was born in Dallas, Texas on April 11th of 1991 to Cylde and Tiffany Azer. Both of his parents were wrestling legends after their respective victories at Wrestlemania. Cazer started watching wrestling when he was 8 and since inspired to be a champion, just like his father before him. A few months after Cazer hit 18, he started wrestling under the name Caze. He worked on many different indies shows around the globe, but he always came back to his hometown of Dallas, Texas and fought indy shows. He was trained by his father, Shawn Michaels and AJ Styles. He has adapted to being a highflyer and taking risks whenever he can. He does whatever is needed to put his opponents to the mat for 3 seconds NXT and WWE He went to many different wrestling schools. After 8 years of straight dominating the indies, he got into NXT after Triple H attended one of his shows, and was invited to tryouts. He succeeded and went onto NXT at the age of 26. He beat Bobby Roode for the NXT Championship at the end of November and went on to defend it against Kassius Ohno at the next NXT takeover at the end of December. On January 1st of 2018, he moved up to RAW, where he lost his debut match against Big Show, then his next match against Mark Henry was lost. In his third match, we saw a fire in him when he pinned Bruan Strowman. He got fired from the WWE, and went back to the indies for another match-up, but was eventually called up by Daniel sometime after the show to go on Smackdown. Ever since moving to Smackdown, Cazer has beat many opponents and won the Money In The Bank Briefcase and is going after the Intercontinental Championship. One night, Cazer held an open challenge, a 4v4 open challenge match. Cazers partners ended up being his father Cylde, his father's tag team partner, Lance Xander, and Shawn Michaels who came out of retirement for this one matchup. Cazer, Cylde, Lance and Michaels came out on top after Cylde scored the pinfall victory. Cazer won the Intercontinental championship after beating Dean Ambrose at Summerslam. Azer fought many opponents, Such as The Hardyz, Breezango, Darren Young, The Shield, and The Miz. After a match at Clash Of Champions against none other than The Shield, he suffered a minor head injury, causing him to go under a new persona, "The Masked Danger" (see image). '''As the Masked Danger, Sean became more of a grounded fighter. At the time, Cazer was still the IC champion. Azer fought against Darren Young for his first match as "The Masked Danger" and pinned Darren to pick up the victory. The next week on Raw Sean lost to Darren Young by a roll up, but attacked Darren and stole the spotlight. Fans argue if this was a heel turn, but Sean still mentions that his fans were the only reason that he is where he is. The controversy quickly ended as Sean Azer did not fight Darren Young the next week, or have any altercation with him. TMD (The Masked Danger) fought Tyler Breeze the next week, and won with a roll up. Same as TMD did, Tyler Breeze retaliated and struck Cazer after the match, but Cazer caught him in the act and he was stopped quickly. The next week was a week before Hell In a Cell, and Cazer needed to make a quick impact to get the current Universal Champion, Samoa Joe, alert that he was coming for the title. He teamed with Fandango, and his rival, Samoa Joe, in a 3v3 match up against The Club and Miz. The Miz was tagged in and locked in a submission hold on Cazer. Miz used Cazers own mask to choke him and make him submit. Cazer, at Hell In A Cell, fought Enzo Amore and Big Cass alongside Cesaro, even though he wanted to fight the Universal Champion, Samoa Joe. The weeks were getting closer to Survivor Series. After picking up a victory at Hell in a Cell, TMD was approached by Vince McMahon to be complimented in a huge way. TMD cut promos on how he was sick of the authority giving Joe benefits, when people like him had to fight for every inch of space he got. Before a match against Goldust, Samoa Joe attacked Sean on the ramp brutally hurting him. TMD was outraged, and demanded more security from Triple H. Next week, he once again was ready to fight Goldust, but was attacked right before the bell rang. Outraged once again, he decided to take it to his own hands and attacked Samoa Joe backstage. TMD gave Samoa Joe a minor injury because of his strength. He put him through a table and smacked him with a solid steel briefcase. TMD spoke with Triple H, and was suspended from the WWE. Even though he was suspended, he showed up next week with a fire in his promo, and said he was challenging Samoa Joe. Even while suspended, he showed up at Survivor Series. He was determined to cash in his MITB Briefcase on Samoa Joe. He came out after Joes match to cash in, but Triple H attacked TMD on his way to the ring and prevented the cash in. Triple H still cashed in the briefcase and thrown TMD inside the ring to where he was pinned by Samoa Joe. Having lost his opportunity, and being suspended, TMD took a break because of his suspension from the WWE during the December month. ''"There is not much I can say, like, I will use this time to spend with my pregnant wife and watching tapes in case I can return. I'm always up for working in the WWE though, even though the unfair bias that is clearly shown towards some of the talent exists. I hope to be back soon, that's all I can say. Anything is possible in the WWE."''' - Cazer during a fan interview after being suspended In another interview, he claimed, '"When i'm inside that ring, I fight with all I got. You may say the show is fake, but no. It's not close to fake. We bleed for the people viewing. I'm happy I was able to gain such a huge fan base in such a short amount of time and I am forever gracious of the opportunities that I have been handed. I will be back, but time will tell when. Me, I was never told when my suspension will ends. I will always have the phone set, Trips." '-Cazer, podcast Return He returned from suspension at the 2018 Royal Rumble. He entered at 1 and ended up winning the whole thing with a record setting 20 eliminations, including Brock Lesnar, John Cena, and Bruan Strowman. At the end of the Royal Rumble, The Rock entered the ring and threw Cazer out. Fans do not know if Cazer techinally won the Royal Rumble since it was a 30 man Royal Rumble. The Rock said that he would find a way to still get Cazer on the Wrestlemania card. Cazer cut promos getting the fans on his side forcing Triple H to give him an Universal Championship shot at Fastlane. At Fastlane, Cazer picked up a win over Samoa Joe, winning himself the Universal Championship. This created rumors that it was going to be the Universal Champion Cazer vs Royal Rumble 'winner' The Rock. Fans were super excited for this huge match-up that was sure to happen at Wrestlemania. Time has passed, but Cazer still stayed on point, that is, until Brock Lesnar challenged him for the Universal Championship at Payback. Cazer fell short of picking up the win, but won the championship back in a rematch the next night. At Extreme Rules, Cazer and Brock had a hell of a match that ended with Cazer pulling out the victory, but Cazer was injured, and therefore was not able to be the champion. Brock Lesnar took on the mantle of champion, while Cazer stayed sidelined for a few weeks until his friends Jayden Blaze and Brady Blaze showed up. Jayden and Brady won the tag championships, while Cazer was attacked by the debuting Aleister Black. Aleister Black defeated Cazer at the Summerslam PPV in a non title match. The next Smackdown Live, he angered Kevin Owens and John Cena which lead to a fatal four way match at Backlash against Cazer, Kevin Owens, John Cena, and Aleister Black in which he won. Cazer took a short absence, but returned when Bruan Strowman needed a partner in a tag team title match. Cazer and Bruan Strowman dominated the New Day and eventually lost the titles to a debuting Ricochet and Velveteen Dream. While Undertaker won the Royal Rumble, Cazer was trying to get a spot at Wrestlemania. He fought against John Cena on the go-home show for Elimination Chamber, but was still unbooked at the event. John Cena faced up against Johnny Gargano and won in a 6.5 star match. After the match, Cazer cashed in his MITB contract against John Cena, and pinned him to become the newest WWE Champion, and he won a first-class ticket to Wrestlemania against the Undertaker. Outside The Ring Not much is known about Cazers life outside of the ring. He is married to Jessie Azer, a fellow wrestler, who wrestles in the Indies. From an interview, fans learned that Cazers wife was pregnant and it created speculation if we're going to see another addition to the Cylde/Cazer bloodline. It is said that he is the part-time designer of a company that creates wrestling magazines that involve the newest up and coming talent in the indies because he knows how difficult it can be to become noticed. During his suspension, he became more involved with politics and made a choice to open up a wrestling school that would help train others to strengthen there skills. Both Cazer and Jessie work to help all of the talent. Rumors have said that Cazer has a few close friends finishing signing contracts to the WWE, who he have shown interest in tagging with Jessie Azer Jessie Azer, Cazers wife, whom he found and fell for in 2014, is an indies wrestler who has shown interest coming to the WWE sometime in the future. Not much else is known. Most Notable Cazer Quotes '"Wore that gear because my father was a legend. He was one of the best to ever step foot into the squared circle, and I hope that one day I can live up to the hype and the crazy, insane fan base that he had going up for himself. I'm only in NXT still though so I have a long way to go until I'm main eventing Wrestlemania" '-On wearing gear in NXT that closely resembled his fathers '"I always get asked one question, how'd you make it to the WWE. And hell, it ain't easy. Of course, my father was a huge part in me becoming employed in the WWE, but anyone can do it. All you need to do is be determined, and really want to do it. You ain't going to become good at wrestling if you're sitting on your ass watching Netflix. You got to train, and become motivated. You have to want to succeed to succeed." '-Sean Azer during an interview '"You know how people try to bring you down? Don't listen, use their hate to strengthen yourself. Make yourself a better person, if I listened to all the people hating me because my rivalry against The Authority and Samoa Joe, I probably would be no where close to where I am now." -'Sean after being asked if he had troubles rising the ranks in the WWE with hate '"When I was younger, about 8, I started watching WWE. Since then, I've worked my ass off. I've trained, I've did almost everything I could do to practice at that time. To be in the WWE, you got to work for it. The people like Brock Lesnar and Samoa Joe are just handed free opportunities, and knowing luck, you probably ain't going to be handed opportunities like that unless you've worked in and out and shown yourself worthy of not showing up every week and still kicking ass and taking names." '''-Cazer, during his Samoa Joe feud